Love Story: Emmett and Rosalie
by Be.Careful.I.May.Bite
Summary: What if Emmett and Rosalie where human? What if all the Cullen's where? Rosalie and her family move to Gatlinburg, Tennessee. She meets Emmett, her family say he's a dirty poor beggar but is it true love? Please read and reveiw xx
1. Chapter 1

_**Love Story: Emmett and Rosalie.**_

_**Summary:**_

_**What if Emmett and Rosalie where human? What if all the Cullen's where? Rosalie and her family move to Gatlinburg, Tennessee. She meets Emmett, her family say he's a dirty poor beggar but is it true love? I don't own anything xx**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**Rosalie's POV**_

"I hate moving!" My sister Alice yelled at the top of her lungs. Mom and Daddy sighed when my other sister, Bella agreed. I smiled, I was excited for the move even if it was to a really small village in the middle of nowhere of importance of course I was sad to leave. I ran my fingers along the banister of the grand staircase, I would miss this house, I had lived here for 14 years, since I was 5.

"Rosalie! Come on we need to leave, _NOW_!" My mom called to me. I grabbed my small carryon bag and ran to the car. It was painfully childish but I actually waved to our home secretly as we passed.

The next day I awoke to a bright light, the sun. We were still in the car though. Alice, Bella and Mom where still snoring softly. I admired the scenery around me. I was beautiful, I saw the huge purple mountains in the distance and trees covered the land.

"Nice, isn't it Rosie?" Daddy asked as we pulled into a gas station. I jumped.

"Yes, it's lovely here." I smiled widely, I was so happy that Daddy is a doctor if not we would never have come here.

He chuckled as he saw the smile on my face.

"What time is it?" I asked, still sleepy.

"Just past noon." He replied.

I wound my window down letting the fresh air inside our cramped car. I immediately heard laughter and squeals of pure delight coming from the field across from the station.

I turned and saw around 9 boys scattered in small groups around the field, some play fighting, some playing catch and some just running around chasing each other. They looked from the ages from 4 – around early 20's. I smiled at the scene. All the smiles. A middle aged woman came out of a nearby cottage she smiled at them all, some were probably her sons.

"Edward! Come here love." She called.

A younger boy came running over, he looked around Alice's age. He had a strange copper tone to his windblown hair and had bright green eyes, His skin was tanned but his cheeks when red from the running he had just done.

"Yes, Momma?" He asked still smiling.

"Go get Ollie, oh and Emmy and Georgie please son they forgot their juice." She said.

"Okay." He ran off to 3 boys, one was really tall and around my age with really dark curls they all had the dark curls. Bu there was one who looked about 10 or 11 and the younger one was 4 0r 5. Edward was talking to them; I so badly wanted them to turn my way so I could see their faces. I really wanted to stay and watch the happy scene a little while longer but we left.

Around 10 minutes later we pulled up to a large modern house. Home. Alice, Bella and Mom where finally awake. I spent the rest of my day organizing my new room the way it should be. I loved it here.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

I scooped up Ollie and ran from Georgie. Laughing as we went.

"Em! That's not fair!" Georgie yelled from behind but a smile was still on his face. I laughed and stopped only to see a proper fancy car across the field at the gas station. Georgie caught up to us,

"Who's that?" He asked pointing at the car.

"I have no clue buddy but they sure are rich I'm guessin'" I replied to my favourite brother.

"It's the new doctor." Jasper said his blonde curls blowing in the wind as he came over to the 3 of us.

"New doc in town." I shuddered at the thought.

"Hahaha you're funny when you're scared Emmy." Jasper laughed at me.

"Oh haha I'm not scared, I just hate doctors." I explained, lying.

"Of course." He said still laughing.

"C'mon I'm it then you better run guys!" I said putting Ollie on the grass.

I gave them a 10 second head start and ran after them. We were laughing so much that we all fell to the ground, unable to breath.

Edward ran up to us then explaining that Momma said me, Georgie and Ollie had forgotten our juice inside. I sighed but I was really thirsty so I ran back to the cottage with the other two. The car was gone by then.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast not doing anything important, it was like that all week too. Another boring week in Gatlinburg, Tennessee.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**I don't own anything from twilight although I did invent a few of Emmett's brothers. Please review xx**_

_**Emmett's POV.**_

"I don't see why we all have to come." I whined. It was true, all of us, going to the store, all 9 of us, Momma, Dad, Robbie, Joshua, Jasper, Me, Edward, Georgie AND Ollie! It's going to be madness.

"For the last time Emmy, I'm not leaving all of you alone again" We all shuddered as Momma said again. Let's just say that it ended in Me, Jasper, Edward and Georgie in hospital with a high on sugar and various other injuries…..

"Fine." I said defeated as we strolled into Gatlinburg's only supermarket.

"Up! Up!" Ollie yelled at me. Waving his small chubby hands in the air towards me. I laughed and put him onto my shoulders. It was probably safer for him up there than on the floor considering how many people where here.

I hated shopping as did almost all of my family.

"Right, ground rules." Momma said.

We all groaned.

"Robbie, Joshua, make sure nothing goes in the trolley that should not be in the trolley." Everyone looked at Jasper and I.

"Rude, Offended." We said in unison. We laughed.

"Jasper, if Emmett asks you to do something just say No, okay?"

"Yes Momma." He guffawed.

"Emmett, No pranks, No dragging any of your brothers into trouble with you and try not to embarrass me." I laughed. "I'm serious." She warned.

"Edward, Look after Georgie." They groaned; all they did was annoy each other.

"Georgie, No pranks and stay with Edward."

"Aww Momma." He complained. She ignored him.

"Ollie, Stay with Emmy, there's a good lad." She smiled, "Don't you dare drop him young man." She warned me sternly.

"No worries Momma." I winked.

"Boys, you heard your Momma, if any of you break 1 rule, you'll be grounded for a week." Dad added.

"So if we can't break 1 then we can break 2?" I joked. I got the death glare.

Nearing the end of the shopping trip we got to the fruit lane. Ollie clung to my neck as I juggled some oranges.

"Emmett!" Momma hissed.

"What?"

"Can't you act normal for 1 shopping trip?"

"Ummm, lemme check the files…..No, seems not." I grinned. She smiled back, trying not to laugh. I took the hint though and stopped juggling.

"Rosalie, Get some apples please." A woman asked.

I looked in front of me, the most beautiful girl ever stood before me,

Her long silky blond hair waved gently, framing her slightly tanned face. Her eyes where big and where a strange yet beautiful violet blue colour. Her full cupids bow lips where a vibrant ruby red. Her cheeks where a gorgeous pink.

I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Hello, I'm Emmett." I said.

"Hi, I'm Ros…" She began but somehow all the fruit in her arms was on the floor. Her perfect features contorted into shock. I swung Ollie to the floor and we helped her pick all the fruit up. As we got up, our eyes met, I felt a strange feeling inside, my heart pounded.

"Ooooo Emmy's got a girlfriend." I heard Edward say in a high voice. Jasper laughed with him, so did Georgie. I blushed, nowhere near as much as she did though.

"Sorry about them." I apologised, smiling.

"No it's okay." She said in a New York accent.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ollie toddling off.

"Hey, C'mere mister." I picked him up while he giggled.

"Rosalie." She said.

"What?"

"My name." She laughed.

"Oh." My heart pounded against my chest.

"Rosalie! Where are you?" I heard a man shout.

"I've got to go." She said.

My heart sank.

"Okay, see ya." I waved, Ollie waved.

"Bye bye." He said.

"Bye" She smiled. She left.

"So how are you and your girlfriend?" Edward teased in his high voice. I elbowed him in the ribs.

"OW! Momma, Em hit me."

"Em!"

"I didn't"

"Did!"

"Prove it then, show the whole town where I hit you." I taunted, knowing he wouldn't have the guts to lift up his shirt in the store. I laughed.

"I guess not." He muttered

Me and Jasper laughed.

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

I had loved it here so far, it had been a week since we moved. I would start my new school in 2 weeks and the end of the summer. It was perfect.

Mom decided that we should all go shopping together, so we knew the area better. As we walked in I heard that same woman from the field last week, speaking to her children. I heard a young boy complain; as we turned the corner I saw them. But we were whisked away swiftly.

I felt a pull towards them. It was really frustrating. I couldn't even see their faces. After a short while Mom sent me to get some apples over the shouting and laughing of the store, it was a really cheerful village, I loved it and I could tell that even Alice and Bella where starting to like it here.

As I went to get the apples I saw the most handsome man ever,

He was tall and muscular even though he was around my age, 17. He had pale smooth looking skin with pink cheeks. His eyes where HUGE, they were the deepest blue, the most beautiful eyes imaginable. He had a small button nose with a few freckles dotted over it. He had the most silky looking dark curls. He was like a god.

He smiled at me with his perfect full shell pink lips, revealing the cutest dimples known to man. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hello, I'm Emmett." He said in a deep musical voice.

"Hi, I'm Ros…" Somehow all the fruit I was holding fell out of my arms to the floor. I looked down in shock, so did he and the small boy on his shoulders. Emmett swung him down to the floor and helped me pick up the fruit.

As we got up our eyes locked. My heart pounded. I felt very light all of a sudden like I was on the clouds.

"Oooooo Emmy's got a girlfriend." The boy with the copper hair from the field said in a high voice. Him and a boy with blond curly hair laughed. My cheeks burned red, Emmett's cheeks turned red to but not as much.

"Sorry about them." He smiled.

"No it's okay." I smiled back.

I didn't notice when the smaller boy had toddled of until Emmett had grabbed him,

"C'mere Mister" He growled playfully and picked him up. The boy giggled. So did I.

"Rosalie." I said.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"My name." I laughed.

"Oh." He smiled.

"Rosalie! Where are you?" I heard Daddy shout. I mentally sighed.

"I've got to go." I said, my heart sinking.

"Okay, see ya." He waved so did the little boy, "Bye bye!" He laughed.

"Bye" I said to them and left.

I got back to my family.

"Where on earth have you been?" Daddy asked.

"She's got a boyfriend." Alice and Bella laughed together, they must have been around when we were talking. I blushed.

"See! She blushed, she has!" Alice squealed.

"Do not!" I defended.

"Oh, what's his name darling?" Mom asked.

"He's called Emmett." I said realizing to late I had said he was my boyfriend, too late now.

"Emmett McCarty?" Daddy asked.

"I don't know, he never said his last name." I shrugged.

"Did he have a lot of other boys with him?"

"Yes."

"Stay away from him." Dad said.

"What why?" I complained.

"Nothing but a poor dirty beggar." Mom said viciously. This was weird because my Mom was usually so nice.

"No he's not." I said near tears.

"Just stay away from him and that family." Daddy said.

I was so annoyed, Emmett was really nice, and his family seemed like mine, nice but annoying, always trying to embarrass each other.

"That's not fair!" I said tears escaping.

"Enough Rosalie!" Daddy said.

I realised that I didn't care, I didn't care what anyone said, I didn't even care if Emmett was poor. I would see it again even if it kills me.

_**I hoped you liked it, please review, more soon I promise xxxxxxxxx **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**I don't own anything from twilight although I did invent a few of Emmett's brothers, friends and enemies. Oh and sorry about Jasper's middle name he doesn't have one that I heard of so please tell me if you know it for future reference thanks xx**_

_**Please review xx**_

_**Emmett's POV.**_

It was Monday now, I had seen Rosalie on Saturday, I really wanted to see her again. I admit it, I have a crush on her, a HUGE crush and I've only had a small conversation with her.

My brothers teased me about it, I laughed along with them but I was dying to find her.

I was in the park across the street with Jasper enjoying the rare sunshine. When I saw David Spades swaggering over. We had hated each other since kindergarten. Jasper came over to my bench from the field just in case.

"Emmett." David smirked

"David." I nodded with a dead look on my face.

"Why so mean?" He asked.

"Maybe because of all the detentions and fights I've been in because of you." I shrugged.

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"You've gotten me in bother too!" He protested.

"Awww diddum's." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever McCarty I'll get you."

"Oooo scary." Jasper snorted.

I looked at David a gleam in his mud brown eyes, he wanted a fight, and he wasn't going to leave 'till he got one. I sighed.

"Just go away Spades."

"And what if I don't?" He challenged.

"Nothing. Just leave us alone." I stood up; sitting down was uncomfortable as he towered over me then, now I was towering over him.

"Hell no!" He said, pushing me.

"Leave." I spat, shoving him back.

"Guys." Jasper warned.

"Shut it you freak!" David jeered.

"Hey don't dis my brother!"

"I'll dis who I want!"

"No you won' you little prick!" I hissed.

He stalked off. I laughed and went back to Jasper. I thought he wasn't going to give up. He laughed with me. Suddenly his blue eyes where wide.

"Em! Watch out!" He yelled at me.

Before I could comprehend what he had yelled my head had collided with the concrete ground. I heard a THUD! And a CRACK!

"Hey! Ouch! That bloody well killed!" I yelled. But David had moved on to my right shoulder. He started attacking it with his steel toed boots. I lay there and took it while I figured out what to do. If I tried getting up that boot would be in my face.

I grabbed his ankle. He thought I was begging him to stop.

"Pathetic McCarty." He spat in my face.

I wiped it off. "Oh really?" I said.

He looked confused. I took this advantage. I had planned this well. I tugged his ankle, twisting it and pulling him to the floor with me. I twisted, trying not to yell when my shoulder collided with the bench. I looked at Jasper; I shook my head, telling him not to get involved.

I soon sat on David's chest throwing punches in his direction; I busted his huge nose and left a big bruise on his jaw line.

"FINE! FINE! YOU WIN SORRY!" He protested. I got up, wiping the fresh blood from my busted lip. Trying to ignore my head and shoulder.

"Leave!" I spat again.

He got up to go, but tackled Jasper. Jazz put up a good fight but was losing, he was caught off guard. David was on top of him. I crouched and charged into David flying over Jasper. I had the upper hand now, I was still getting hurt, I ignored it,

"EMMETT DALE MCCARTY!"I heard Momma scream. Shit.

I turned to see her. She was in a rage.

David took this advantage and got to me. He whacked me in the left eye.

"Hell!" I yelled trying to control my language.

I gained the upper hand again. But then somehow he got on top of me again. Before I could do a thing he had grabbed my head and twisted it to the left making my cheek scrape on the ground, Great. I felt blood.

"You are nothing but shit McCarty! You and that crappy family of yours!" He sneered.

That did it. I screamed in rage and attacked. No one insults my family and gets away with it. It took Jasper, Edward and Dad to pry my off him.

David's Momma was here now, arguing with mine.

"You should keep your son under control!"

"Oh, I do, I completely stick up for my Em, He was defending his family, now you're the one who should be keeping your son under control. As he was the cause, insulting us all." Momma retorted.

"Oh, I highly doubt that." She sneered in her nasally voice.

"Well if you kept your son under control, you would have been here to witness it."

"Whatever."

Me and my brothers laughed, even though it hurt Jasper and I. I hadn't noticed all the family where here, one of them must have seen us from the window and told.

"Emmy, Jazz, Hospital." Momma said.

I groaned. "What a punishment" I muttered.

"You bet lad" Dad said.

We had to wait for ages at the hospital. David came in crying! He had no idea we were here 'till he heard us all laughing our arses off. He shot me a death glare. I smiled at him.

A young nurse came to me and Jazz then. "Hello, Dr. Hale will see you now." She smiled.

We got up. "On second though Momma, I'm fine, I don't need to be here totally fine." I lied nervously.

"Awww is Emmy poo scared?" David said.

"No!" I shot back.

"I think you are."

"I'm not the one crying am I Davie Poo." I said.

He shut up then.

"In a bit" Jasper said to everyone.

"See you in heaven." I whispered.

"So melodramatic Emmy." Momma sighed. "Hospitals are good."

"How come people die in here then?" I shot back.

"Em, Just go, get it over with." Dad said.

Grrr. I left with Jasper and the nurse though. The nurse led up to 2 empty beds.

"Whoa! We're not sleeping here are we?" I asked

"No, these are just while Dr. Hale treats you silly." She giggled, winking at me. I was impressed with myself she must have been about 23 24, 6 or 7 years older than me. I winked back smiling. She left giggling.

"Honestly Em?" Jasper sighed.

"Just playing along Jazz." I winked at him, not in that way, I wink at everyone.

I went on the left bed. I sat down. Deep breathing Em. I told myself. I hated hospitals. I would just blank everything out. It would be better that way. The Doc came then.

He was pale but had flushed cheeks. He had short golden hair and big violet- blue eyes. This must be Rosalie's dad. Great a Doc for a dad. Creeptacular.

"Hello boys." He smiled warmly at us.

"Hey." We said.

"Names please." He said.

"Jasper William McCarty." Jasper said.

"Emmett Dale McCarty." I said

Doc's eyes flashed with anger at my name. He calmed himself.

"Ages?"

"I'm 18."Jasper said.

"17."I said unsurely.

"Birthdays?"

"April 18th."Jasper said totally at ease.

"October 16th." I said warily.

"So Jasper let us start with you." He said.

After 2 minutes I got all shaky, great panic attack time. I knew how to avoid this. I moved my feet up onto the bed and brought them up to my chest breathing in and out deeply. This is why I hated hospitals and doctors.

"Em!" Jasper said worried.

I groaned at him, showing I was alive.

"Panic attack?" He guessed.

"Mmmm" I said, meaning yes.

"Would you like to go to the restroom Emmett? To calm down." Doc said.

I lifted my heavy head and slowly left. I set of running then, knowing I would pass out if I didn't hurry. I got tons of funny looks on my way.

In the restroom I saw why I got stares. I was covered in mud and blood.

I grabbed a ton of loo roll and ran it under warm water. I dabbed at the cut just under my hair line and wiped away the remaining blood. I knew the doc should be doing this but I needed to stay calm, this was how. I did the same to my cheek. After there was no blood apart from the blood inside my wounds I refreshed my face by splashing cold water on it. I found a towel and dried my face, wincing.

Under my left eye was a purply black bruise and on my cheek a large cut surrounded by purple, black and blue. I lifted my hair up there was only slight bruising on the other cut. At least my nose isn't broken I thought. But my lip was still slightly swollen, that didn't matter, the swelling would be gone by tomorrow.

I washed my hands of mud and slowly made my way back. I made sure I didn't go back into a panic attack; it took me about 7 minutes to get back. I didn't get many looks on the way back but I still got some.

"Ah, Emmett, I was about to send out a search party." Doc said, I had an inkling he didn't like me one bit, but was still concerned about my health, mind you a doctor should.

Jasper looked better; he had an ice pack on his nose.

"I was um getting cleaned up." I said.

"I can see that, are you okay from your attack?" He asked.

"Yeah fine."

"What do you think triggered it?" He asked

"Hospitals, Doctors. Sorry" I smiled.

"It's okay, lots of people don't like hospitals, one of my daughters hates them."

"Cool." I replied lamely.

"Well you did a good job, apart from your shoulder and head" He complimented.

"Thanks."

"Sorry but you'll have to take your shirt of in order for me to examine your shoulder" He said.

"It's okay." I said.

He had to help me ease it off; it seriously killed moving my shoulder in any way.

Finally it was off.

"Whoa! Em! How the hell did he do that?" Jasper said shocked at something.

I dared myself to look at my shoulder Jasper was right, it was cringe worthy. It was black, blue and purple also rad where the blood oozed from a deep cut.

"Jeez." I said, raising my eyebrows. "That was when he was kicking me." I explained.

"With what? A brick?" Jasper cried.

"Steel toed boots." I laughed.

I talked to Jasper while the Doc worked, he cleaned n' that. Then he said he was going to give me an injection. Great.

"Kay." I whispered. I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth while the needle went through my skin. Wasn't too bad.

Soon after he stared stitching me up, I tried not to wince. I looked back on my shoulder thankfully wrapped in dressing. I sighed in relief. I did NOT want to see that ever again.

"Right, now your head." Doc said.

It was throbbing really badly now.

"Ouch." I said

"Thought so, wow, nasty cut you have there and bump." He said.

"What? Do I have concussion or something?"

"No, luckily" He chuckled while cleaning my head.

"Oh, for your eye." He said passing me an ice pack.

"Thanks Doc." I smiled.

"Oh how on earth did you get this on your head?" He asked

"It was when David rammed into him and knocked him on the floor." Jasper answered for me.

"Interesting, what was the floor made out of?"

"Concrete." I said.

"Ouch." He said.

"Yeah, ouch." I laughed.

"Right both of you may go, unless Emmett you would like to stay?" He said laughing.

"Oh haha, no thanks Doc." I laughed

"Okay, take painkillers both of you." He added.

"Sure Doc." I said grabbing my shirt. I couldn't put it on. I just carried it, going shirtless; I would only be taking it off as soon as I got home anyways.

A few girls eyed me up on the way back.

"Show off." Jasper muttered.

I laughed.

When we got back to everyone Georgie and Ollie where asleep, we'd been here for 5 hours now so it must have been half 9 ish. Momma spotted us then.

"Oh my babies!" She said rushing over to us embracing us in a huge hug. I laughed. I saw David still there looking glum.

"Hey David, Prepare for hell in there they're using needles this big!" I joked stretching my arms out, but wincing all the while. He looked like he believed me for a second.

"Very funny McCarty." He said.

With that we left.

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

I literally ached to see Emmett again. So when I heard he was in a fight and had to go to hospital I was hysterical for the rest of the day.

"Rosie, it's fine." Bella soothed me.

"Why do you even care anyways, you've seen him once." Alice asked.

"I don't even know Alice, it's weird, hard to explain, I just really want to see him I feel like I _need _to see him again." I explained

"Okaaay."

"You don't understand, you will when you're older." I snapped

"Hey! Only a year younger than you here!" She said.

"True." Mom came home then, it was 7 o'clock.

"Hello girls, where's your father?" She asked

"Hospital we think." Bella said.

"Working late?"

"Most likely." Alice laughed

I didn't want to talk to her, she had been so mean about Emmett but I still do talk to her just not about _him._ We all sat on the couches and talked about living here, school next week and various other subjects while we waited for Daddy to come home. He finally did at 10pm.

"Hello girls." He greeted us all.

"Why are you so late?" Mom asked.

"I've just been treating 2 teenagers, both quite messed up." He said. His eyes flashed to me. He was hiding something.

"Who were they?" I asked.

"Well one was called Jasper." He said, still hiding something. I got out my puppy eyes.

"The other?" I pouted.

He sighed in defeat, "That Emmett boy." He said.

"Is he alright?" I asked my voice full of concern

Before he could answer,

"I thought we said we aren't speaking of this boy!" Mom interrupted.

"Oh sorry." Daddy said.

He sneaked a look at me and winked, meaning "Tell you later." I winked back.

"I'm going to bed" I said.

"Okay, night honey." Mom said.

"Night." Alice and Bella said.

"Night sweetie." Daddy said.

I went straight to sleep that night, worried about Emmett. I sighed. Tomorrow Daddy was off work so I would ask him when Mom was at work.

I woke up early, too early. It was only 6! Daddy wouldn't be awake for another 2 hours. I got dressed and went downstairs. Mom was already gone. Perfect. Alice and Bella wouldn't be up until 10 as there was no school. That would give me plenty of time to talk to Daddy. After an hour I decided I was going to suck up to Daddy to make him willing to talk. I went into the forest outside our home and picked some wild flowers. When I was home I put then in a vase in the middle of the table. I went outside to the front of the house and picked up the daily newspaper. I laid it on the table. I then set out on making him breakfast. I fried some eggs and bacon. Also grilled some sausages. I made him a coffee. As if right on cue Daddy came down to the kitchen, still in his nightclothes. He smiled sleepily when he saw me. Then he saw all the things I had done. He smiled again. I got my portion of breakfast and sat with him. I knew not to start talking right away, I let him read the paper first. I even washed up. Finally we moved to the living room. I sat on one couch, him on the other, we were making the most of the extra space without everyone else.

"Rosie?" He asked

"Daddy?"

"I know why you did all this." He said. "To find out about this boy hmm?"

"Yes." I hung my head.

"Well I'll have to tell you then won't I ?" He laughed. "Wait first how do I even know if we're speaking of the same Emmett? Tell me what he looked like."

"Okay, um he has really big blue eyes and really dark curly hair and dimples when he smiles, oh and really tall." I said trying not to say the words, beautiful, gorgeous or god like. He nodded.

"Yes, that's Emmett McCarty." He sighed.

"I don't see what's wrong with him." I said.

"Well, he's in one of those families where they are poor and have lots of children."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked

" We just want the best for you Hun, and he's poor, you deserve riches and everything like that not struggling to survive."

"But just because his parents are poor doesn't mean he will be, he could be a Doctor and get rich!" I cried.

"I don't think he'll be a doctor Rosie." He laughed. My blood boiled.

"And how would you know?" I questioned.

"Ah yes, yesterday when he was in the hospital, he had a full blown panic attack while I was treating his brother." He laughed.

"I don't understand, how does that mean he can't be a doctor?"

"Well I'll just tell you the full story, it's easier,

Anyway I went to him and his brother, he looked really nervous, I guessed his injuries just hurt a little but soon enough his bother asked if he was okay and he was on the bed with his knees to his chest and he was shaking. He said he was okay and his brother asked if it was a panic attack, I told him to go to the restroom when he got up I was worried that he would faint, he looked to pale, he ran there, I'm guessing he was trying not to faint. He came back half an hour later looking better, he had even cleaned most of his face wounds, I asked him what triggered the attack and he said "Hospitals, Doctors, Sorry" I couldn't help but laugh, a big teenager like him scared to death, he was even worse than Alice!"

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, but there's more, when I had to stitch his shoulder I needed to give him an injection, his face, he looked like a baby throwing a tantrum while I gave it him, eyes closed and gritting his teeth." Daddy laughed

I giggled too. "So what happened? How did he get hurt I mean."

"Oh from what I picked up he was rammed into by another boy, who caused a serious cut on his head then the boy repeatedly kicked him in the shoulder with steel toed boots it looked seriously painful, he needed help to get his shirt of and then couldn't even get it on again!"

"Ouch that sounds awful." I gasped.

"His brother had obviously tried to help though all he had where a few scraped and a busted nose."

"That's kind of sweet that helping his brother, so Emmett lost the fight?"

"I don't think so, though Emmett was pretty bashed up the way I heard him speaking to the boy who did it in the waiting room I think he won although he was far worse off." He smiled

"Who did it?" I asked

"A boy named David Spades, I want you to stay away from David Spades, okay? He sounds dangerous, it appears Emmett was caught off guard plus if Emmett had hit his head a bit harder there could have been lifelong damage done."

"Is he alright now though?"

"I suppose so, he was all laughs and smiles apart from the panic attack and the needle incident." He chuckled.

"So you don't mind if I spend time with him then?" I asked

"Yes, I do mind, after this fight I think he might be a fight magnet honey, I don't want you getting hurt love, plus your Mom would kill me if I said you can."

"But that's not fair!"

"It's perfectly fair. Can't you see I don't want you hurt?"

"Yes" I said defeated.

"Good. Don't get me wrong, I like the boy but he's dangerous Rosalie."

"Morning!" Alice skipped over to us.

"Morning Allie!" Daddy said

"Morning." I said.

After 10 minutes or so Bella came downstairs.

They had breakfast grudgingly as they had missed the fry up. I laughed.

"So I'm thinking of going out today." Alice said to us all.

"Really? Where?" Bella asked.

"I'm not sure but do you guys want to come?" She asked.

"Sorry love but I'm relaxing today." Daddy said.

"I'll come." I said.

"Me too." Bella said.

"Good. Where shall we go?"

"How about the park?" I asked

"Sounds fun Rosie!" Alice said jumping up and down. "We could make some friends so we know some people before we have to go to school."

Soon we set of in search of a park.

We soon found one, filled with children, young and old, some even our age. I smiled, there were plenty of girls here.

We walked through the gates. Everyone turned to us. We were the newbies. Not for long though. Hopefully.

We went to one of the large tyre swings, we swung slowly. Soon a group of girls came over they looked about 16- 18.

"Hi!" The leader of the group said. "I'm Mary!" She said,

"Hey, I'm Rosalie, these are my sisters, Alice and Bella." I said.

"Nice to meet you, these are my friends,

Lizzy,

Maggie,

Evie and

Janey.

"Nice to meet you all" Alice said.

"Did you hear about the big fight yesterday?" Evie asked

I played dumb.

"No." We all said.

"Oh well Mary was actually there she saw them!" She exclaimed

"Really?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, it was awful David really hurt him." She pouted.

"Hurt who?" I asked.

"Emmett McCarty." She said.

My heart fluttered.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Alice asked, helping me out.

"Oh no, we did date for a few weeks but we split about 4 years ago, we're still good friends though." She said.

"So why where they fighting?" I asked.

"Oh, Emmy and David have always hated each other, don't know why they just do, David came over to him and his brother, Jasper and started mouthing off to Em. He got mad and told him to leave. Of course David didn't, David started pushing so Em pushed back. Jasper warned them to stop. David insulted Jasper, Emmy got mad and mouthed of so David left." She put hand commas in the air. We nodded showing that we were interested. She carried on.

"But one thing about David he's sneaky, he snuck up on poor Emmy and rammed him to the floor, The floors concrete so it would obviously hurt like a lot, but it was like it went really slowly then I heard a thud and a crack. Emmett said something about how much that hurt but David had his shoulder, he started kicking it then which must have hurt because they were probably steel toed. So Emmett just stopped for a few minutes, I think he was thinking about fighting back, which he always does, but he just grabbled David's ankle. It looked like he was about to beg. David said he was pathetic but Em said something under his breath and David looked confused so Em pulled him to the floor and started whacking him and all that."

"Is that it?" I asked.

"No, with Emmy that's never it, but David begged him to stop, so he did after telling him to leave. David left, but he's sneaky see so he tackled his older brother, Jasper and they started fighting, Jasper was losing so Em ran into David pushing him of Japer and Em started to beat up David again. But then Emmett's Momma came out. Emmett actually looked really scared, mind you who isn't scared of their Momma when they're in a rage? But David then whacked Emmy in his eyed and twisted his head into the floor. David started mouthing of about his family, if anyone knows Em they know not to insult his family. It took one of his brothers AND his dad to get him off David. The it was really funny because Emmy's Momma and David's Momma stared arguing then she took Em and Jasper to hospital." She smiled at us.

"Wow, big fight." I gasped.

"They've had bigger." They all laughed.

"Wow." Me, Alice and Bella said.

"Yeah they're always fighting." Lizzie giggled.

"So what school will you be going to?" Mary asked us.

"Um Gatlinburg High I think." Bella said.

"Oh my gosh, all of us go there, wow that's great!"

A young boy came over then with dark curls and blue eyes, he reminded me of Emmett.

"Hey Georgie!" Evie said to the boy. "Rosalie, Alice , Bella this is one of Em's brothers, Georgie." She said.

"Hia!" He said to everyone.

"How's Emmy?" Mary asked.

"He's good, Momma's telling him off for trying to go out today." He laughed.

"He was trying to go out? I thought he was in hospital?" She asked

"Oh him n' Jazzy where but they got let out last night." He smiled.

"Aww you'll send my love to both of them right?" She asked.

"Sure. It was funny this morning though Em couldn't even get his shirt on properly." He laughed.

"That David should be locked up." Mary said.

"Yeah that's what Momma and Dad said."

"Was he okay in the hospital though, I know how he hates those." Janey asked

"It was funny what Jazzy told me, he had something called a panic attack."

"Poor Emmy." Mary said. "Will he be at school on Monday?"

"I suppose so, Dad says he can come out tomorrow if he's good."

I had something to look forward too.

_**Hope you liked it, a bit long but oh well, more soon review xxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4.**_

_**Hey this is Chapter 4 finally! I hope you enjoyed the last Chapter and I hope you like this one. Please review it's like my source of energy. Also if you have any suggestions on what should happen next I will deffo take a look promise. Also please tell if you think someone Is OOC it's much appreciated. Warning of language, sorry I didn't warn you on the last chapter, forgive me? Also, ages I forgot to mention those, Robbie,21, Joshua,20, Japer,18, Emmett,17,Edward, 15, Georgie,10, Ollie,4, Rosalie, 17, Alice, 16, Bella, of various characters friends are around the same age, so it shouldn't be too confusing. Sorry. Review xxxxx**_

_**Emmett's POV.**_

I was in the bathroom, trying to get my button down shirt on.

I tried again, I winced, my shoulder was killing me. It was still wrapped in dressing but I'm sure it's worse than yesterday. I tried yet again, I yelled in frustration. I gave up and checked myself in the mirror.

My left eye had a slight purple shade under it. My cheek was awful. The cut itself was an angry red and the bruising around it was a moody dark purple with black splotches. As I guessed my lip was fine just sore. My head still throbbed I felt a large bump and deep cut on it. Great. I made my way downstairs with my shirt in my hand. I'm not really self-conscious so I wasn't embarrassed at that I was embarrassed that I couldn't even get my own shirt on. Everyone was up eating breakfast. They all turned to look at me. Everyone said good morning. I noticed Jasper had a slight bluey bruise over his nose and one on his jaw. I would kill that bastard.

"So what's with a shirtless boy in the dining room?" Momma asked. Edward snorted, so did Georgie and Ollie. Even though Ollie probably didn't even get it.

"I…um… kind of can't get my…. Um shirt on.." I confessed.

Everyone but Dad laughed at me. I gave them the death glare.

"C'mon then Emmy, into the living room." Momma said stifling giggles.

She held up my shirt while I slid painfully into it. My shoulder had swelled twice its size now. I buttoned it up as I sat at the table and grabbed some toast.

"What?" Dad was staring at me.

No answer. "What are you staring at?" I asked.

"I'll kill that punk." Dad growled.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"That brat, who messed your face up." He snarled.

" My face isn't so bad, and anyways I'm going to kill him."

"Not bad! Your covered in bruises Em! Hell you can't even get your shirt on for crying out loud." He spluttered.

"Whoa Dad seriously, I'm fine just a lil' sore." I tried to calm him.

"A little sore? God Em you're black and blue, what will the teachers at school think when you go back on Monday?"

"Okay, I am , but it won't last long, the teachers can think what they want, they know me and David get into fights." I shrugged. "Ouch."

"Robert sit down." Momma told him before he went into a rage.

"Fine, but I will tell the police Emmy." I said looking at me.

"There's no point, they won't do anything."

"He was kicking you with steel toed boots, I'm sure the police will do something."

I sighed and ate my toast, letting it go, I knew he wouldn't tell the police, even if he did they won't do anything, they never do.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"8. I have to go to work, bye kids, bye Love." Dad left.

After breakfast it was half 8, someone was bound to be out, it was sunny. I went to get the rest of my clothes on.

"Has anyone seen my shoes?" I yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Under the stairs Em!" Joshua shouted.

"Thanks."

I ran to get them on, I grabbed my keys and tried to go out,

"And where do you think you're going?" Momma asked, hands on her hips.

"The park."

"In your condition?"

"Condition?" I asked.

"Emmy, you can't get a shirt on, never mind mess about in the park." She sighed.

"Will everyone just forget about the damn shirt!" I yelled knowing everyone was listening. "I'm meeting people there." I protested.

"Not anymore."

"Aww please Momma."

"No." She stated firmly. " Georgie can go and tell them why you can't come out." I groaned.

"When can I go back out then?"

"Your Dad said tomorrow if you're a good boy."

I heard giggles from the hall.

"So we finally have a summer, and I have to be stuck at home." I slumped into the armchair, hiding my wince from Momma.

"Oh you won't be stuck in here all day, you are coming shopping with me." I groaned.

"We went shopping on Saturday." I wailed.

"School shopping." Even worse. How the hell do I get out of this? I thought. It had taken literally hours of begging to stay at home.

Everyone left at once then, Momma took Ollie and Edward Shopping. Robbie and Joshua went swimming. Jasper went to see him friends and Georgie went to the park.

I sighed and lay on couch, relaxing, it was so rare that everyone was out, it was peaceful, so peaceful that I completely forgot about lunch and fell to sleep.

I dreamt of an angel, she was beautiful. She saved me and took me under her wing, no pun intended, then I noticed, it was Rosalie, my angel.

I woke with a start. Someone had put a blanket over me. I smiled, I had a great family.

"Emmy!"

"Hey Georgie, what's up buddy?"

"I saw Mary today."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she sends her love by the way."

"Huh, that was nice of her." I vaguely remember her being in the crowd around me, David and Jasper yesterday.

"She and her friends where talking about the fight to some new girls." He said.

"New girls?"

"Yeah, Rosalie, Alice and Bella." My heart rised.

"They were all really pretty." He said.

"I know one is." I laughed.

"Which?"

"Rosalie."

"Yeas, she was really pretty." He smiled. I could tell he was going to be a real ladies man in a couple of years. I smiled at that thought.

"What time is it buddy?"

"About 5."

Jeez, I'd slept for 3 hours straight.

"Dinner time!" Dad yelled from the dining room.

Joshua, Robbie, Jasper and Edward all ran downstairs. Me and Georgie went. Everyone was at the table then. The day had flew by.

The next day I managed to get my shirt on myself, though it took half an hour, I still did it. My bruises where still no better.

I wore the same as yesterday and rushed out, yelled a quick bye, before anyone could stop me. The park was filled with screaming kids and some people from my school, mostly younger ones around Edward's age. I saw David with his youngest sister, Joan in the corner of the park, his nose was crooked and bruised and he had a bruise above his right eyebrow. I tried not to laugh. I went to sit on a tyre swing. Soon enough I saw Mary rushing over.

"Emmy!" She squealed.

"Mary!" I chuckled.

She embraced me tightly. "Ouch, damn it." I yelped.

"Oh my gosh, Emmy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too, what hurts?"

I laughed. "Nah it's okay, you just caught my shoulder there."

"So you're okay?"

"Yup, totally fine."

"In that case budge up." I laughed and moved so she could sit next to me. We swung for a while.

"So where's your posy today?" I joked.

"Posy?" She giggled

"Yeah, posy." I laughed

"I'm not sure, asleep I think. What about your pack?" We erupted in laughter.

"I don't have a clue, I came straight here."

"Missed me?"

"Oh, Mary, more than anything! I think of you day and night. I don't know how I would survive without you in my life!" We laughed so much we felt like we would piss ourselves. We got a few looks.

"You're fun Em, Yeah I totally agree with you though, I am pretty amazing." She laughed.

"Yeah you are." I said still laughing.

"You bet." She winked.

"So, made new friends?" I asked.

"Georgie?" She asked.

"The one and only." I winked.

"Yeah, me and my 'posy' met some new girls yesterday, the new doctor's daughters, Rosalie, Alice and Bella Hale."

"Part of the posy now?"

"I guess so; they're going to our school too!" She squealed.

"Yay!" I squealed back, joking of course.

"Oh here's Rosalie now." She said getting up to hug her. She was walking over to me now with Mary.

"Emmy, this is Rosalie, Rosalie this is Emmett." She introduced us, like she needed to; obviously Rosalie hadn't told her we'd met.

"Nice to meet you." I played along, winking.

She blushed. "You too."

"So I hear you're in the posy." I laughed at mine and Mary's joke.

She looked confused. "Better than being in your pack, Emmy." Mary laughed.

She looked more confused now. "Oh, you missed the joke, Mary's friends are now the posy and mine are the pack." I explained, she smiled. "And the pack is actually _way _better than the posy thank you very much." I said to Mary like a 6 year old defending his toys.

"You wish." She shot back

"So, are you in the posy?" I turned back to Rosalie.

"Ummm…."

"Of course she is!" Mary said. "And your sisters." She said to her.

"Oh, then yes I am." She smiled.

"Aww, shame, you would have been a good pack member." I sighed jokingly.

"Believe me Rosalie, you do _not_ want to be in the pack, all they do is, get into fights, mess about at school, get detentions and the cane." She explained.

"Hey! Do not!" I defended.

"Oh really? Show me your hand." She ordered. I reluctantly held my hand out.

"See all the cane scars." She pointed.

"Not too many." I muttered.

"Sure." Mary laughed. I loved being with Mary, unlike many of my relationships, we were even closer friends after we broke up. It wasn't even awkward or anything.

"Where are your sisters?" Mary asked Rosalie.

"They're still in bed."

"Really? Why? It's well late!" I asked a tad rudely. Oops.

"It's not too late Em. It's only 9." Mary said.

"That's late!" I protested.

"Not for us normal people." She laughed.

"They, like to sleep in as there's no school, plus they were up all night helping my Mom decorate." Rosalie explained.

"Oh. I love sleeping in."

"Why don't you?"

"Force of habit, I have 3 older brothers and 3 younger, always woken up by at least one, if not you wonder what's up." We all laughed.

"Is someone a lil' paranoid, Emmy Bear." Mary giggled.

"Emmy Bear?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you're like a bear Em like a big teddy bear." She laughed.

"You calling me fat!" I yelled, feigning being hurt. We laughed. I patted the space next to me for Rosalie. She sat down smiling. I smiled back.

"Right that's it, no more Em or Emmy, you're officially Emmy- Bear!" Mary said.

"Aww Mamie." I whined using my awful nickname for her.

"Rosalie, swear to use it too." She said. "Emmy-Bear, don't you dare do your puppy eyes and pout on her!" I sighed.

"I swear, why is it really bad or something?"

"Yes, it's awful, he can get away with anything with them damn eyes and pout."

"Really?"

"Do it Emmy- Bear." I grinned and put on my puppy-pout as everyone called it.

I tried extra hard too. "Oh, I see why it's hard!" She laughed. I stopped, laughing.

"Kay, so if I'm Emmy- Bear, you're defiantly Mamie." I said firmly.

"Aw c'mon!"

"Rosalie, please agree and swear to use it." I pulled out my puppy-pout.

"Fine! I swear!" she giggled.

"Yes!" I fist pounded the air with my good arm.

"Fine. We need one for you then Rosalie." Mary said.

"Ummm…. Any ideas?" I asked Rosalie.

"No, my family call me Rosie, but that's all."

"Not embarrassing enough." I said.

"Oh no, does it have to be embarrassing?"

"Yes!" Me and Mamie said together.

"I know!" I said.

"What?" They said together.

"Angel." I said.

"What?" They spluttered, Rosalie blushed.

"Well, you have the golden hair and that, which is kind of like an angels plus it's embarrassing." I said.

"Yeah, it could work." Mamie said.

"No! Way too embarrassing." Angel said.

"That's the point though, the more you hate it, the better of a nick name it is." I explained.

"It's true, he's always hated being called Emmy, but he answers to it now, like Daniel does." She said.

"Who's Daniel?" She asked.

"My best buddy, part of the pack." I said.

"What's his nickname?"

"Danny- Boy. You know from the song." I said.

"Well that's embarrassing." She laughed.

"Yup, but he's been answering to that for years now." I said.

"Even teachers call him that sometimes." Mamie laughed.

"It's true." I laughed.

"So everyone has a nickname here then?" She asked

"Well, yeah, all of our friends anyway." I answered.

"So, who has the most embarrassing?"

"I think, Emmy- Bear does." Mamie said, giggling.

"Oh, so what do you call like your brothers and sisters? I need some ideas for mine." She said.

"Well I'm an only child so…" Mamie shrugged.

"Well, I call Robbie, Robin redbreast, I call Joshua, Joshums, I call Jasper, Jazzy, I call Edward, Eddie Boy, I call Georgie, Georgie- porgy and I call Ollie, Oliver oil." I said.

"Lot of brothers." She gasped.

"You bet, so what are your sisters called?"

"Alice and Bella."

"Hmmm hard ones, so what are they like, appearance I mean?"

"Well Alice is really short and…"

"I got it….Pixie!" I said smiling.

"Yeah! That's a good one suits her perfectly!" She exclaimed.

"Now for Bella." Mamie said.

"Bella-Boo." I said. "What? It sounds cute and funny also not to mention embarrassing."

"Cool, so we have all nicknames!" Mamie said.

"Epic!" I said.

Soon all of my 'pack' and Mamie's 'posy' came into the park.

"Em! Heard about the fight! You okay?" Danny boy asked.

"Fine, just sore." I called back. They all walked over then, James, John, William, Thomas, Joseph and Calvin. They stood around the swing. Mamie's posy came then and stood on the other side of the swing.

"What have you been up to? We called round yesterday, but there was no answer." James said.

"Oh, that's probably when I fell asleep, I was the only one in, sorry, I wasn't even allowed out anyways." I explained.

"It's okay. Did you set David straight though?"

"I'm sorry to say, I lost." I lied, looking upset.

"No way!" Danny boy cried.

"Jokes, 'course I won!" I laughed.

"Good, don't want our rep to slip." William said.

"Right." I said sarcastically.

"Who's this?" Thomas asked, gesturing to Angel.

"Angel." Me and Mamie said.

"Angel?" She looked embarrassed.

"Another annoying nickname Em?" Danny boy asked.

"You bet." I winked.

"Stop calling him Em guys, he has a worse nickname than Emmy now!" Mamie said.

"Really? What?" They all said. I laughed.

"Emmy- Bear." She said.

They howled with laughter.

"You said it Mamie." I laughed.

"Mamie?" her posy asked.

"Yup, her nickname now." I laughed, as did everyone.

I spent all day at the park, until Momma called me in for Dinner, I had skipped lunch. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

I woke up at normal time today. Mom and Dad where at work and Alice and Bella where in bed still. I started lazing about when I remembered, Emmett.

I got dressed in a rush and hurried out of the door, leaving a note.

When I got to the park I heard laughing. I saw Mary right away, her blonde hair blowing in the wind, her brown eyes glistening. She was on the tyre swing, laughing at something, I looked a little closer and there was another person there, I would recognise those curls anywhere and that laugh. It was Emmett.

They turned and saw me. I looked at Emmett. Under his beautiful left eye was a light purple bruise. On his left cheek was an awful cut with dark purple surrounding it. He was wearing ebony black trousers and a white shirt, he had a short blood red tie hanging loosely down his chest. I could actually make out some of his muscles of his chest as some were exposed as some buttons where undone. Though on his right shoulder was a large bulk, this was probably all the dressing from where he'd been kicked.

Mary came over to me, embraced me in a hug. I hugged back. Emmett was looking at us, smiling.

We went over to him,

"Emmy, this is Rosalie, Rosalie this is Emmett."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He winked.

"You too." I said, I felt myself blush.

"So you're in the posy?" he laughed. I thought he was making fun of me.

"Better than being in your pack Emmy." Mary said back, they erupted into laughter.

"Oh, you missed the joke, Mary's friends are now the posy and mine are the pack." I explained, she smiled. "And the pack is actually way better than the posy thank you very much." Emmett explained childishly.

"You wish!" She shot back.

As the day went by, we all got nicknames, Emmy-Bear, Mamie and Angel. I secretly loved it, because Emmett had chosen it and wasn't joking. I was now part of the posy and I had a ton of new friends. I really loved it here.

_**There! Done this chapter, finally, sorry about Rosalie's being so short, but it would just be repeating it's self over and over and that would be boring. So more soon and please review xxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5.**_

_**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, hasn't it? For those of you who don't know, Mamie is pronounced, May-Me. Oh and BTW, Do you think I should bring Nessie in to it or not? Thank you for all the reviews, enjoy and please review some more xx**_

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

"Rosalie! Get up! Out of bed, NOW!" Mom yelled, shaking my shoulder, I heard Daddy doing the same to Alice.

I groaned.

"I mean it! It's school!" She threatened.

"Ugh." I got up. The clock said it was 6 am. I groaned again.

"Fine! I'm awake." I said. She left.

I got to my wardrobe and found me new uniform,

I had a crisp white shirt, a black tie with a small red tree sewn into it. A deep black skirt, white socks. I had a red school jumper and black blazer. Then I had my small black plimsolls.

I got dressed slowly. Dragging it out, I hated school, it had always been boring. Teachers, boys, homework? What is there to like? Wait, I had many new friends, I was part of the posy. I had met the pack, I had no doubt that they were in the in crowd. With their looks and personalities, they literally had to be. I smiled to myself, my sisters where too, but not as close as me, they were younger than most of them. But no fear that Mary and the girls and most likely Emmett and the boys will help them in their years. Even though Emmett hadn't even met them, I think he would still do it.

I brushed my hair carefully; I grabbed my blood red Alice band and gently placed it in my hair. I got the matching ribbons and put a small plait at the front of my hair, tying it with that. I smiled at myself in the full length mirror. I made my way downstairs. Bella was already at the table, eating some waffles. She had her long mahogany hair down with an emerald green Alice band and had some matching clips. Her uniform matched mine. Her thick black eye lashes framed her chocolate brown orbs. She had a little blush on her pale skin. She had some pale pink lipstick on her. She looked really pretty. No doubt all the boys would be fawning over her. We smiled at each other.

Soon Alice came downstairs groaning.

"This uniform is AWFUL! I hate it!" She yelled.

"Alice, its fine." Daddy sighed.

"It's not fine. I mean a uniform! Yuck!" I laughed. It actually really suited her. The black complemented her ebony locks and chocolate brown eyes. It brought out the best in her pixie features. She had a midnight blue ribbon tying her hair into a sideways ponytail. She too looked so pretty, even when grimacing.

She slumped into a chair next to me and sighed. It was 7 am now. I was still tired, today should be interesting, I thought.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

"Emmett! Up, NOW!" Momma and Dad shouted to me, right next to my ear.

"5 more minutes." I groaned.

"No! Now!" Dad shouted.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes!" They yelled together.

"Fine, I'm awake, you can go now."

"Ah sweet lil' Emmy, we all know if me and Dad leave you will go back to dream land."

"You know me too well." I laughed into my pillow.

"Up then, you have school today."

"All the more reason to stay in bed." I muttered.

"I heard that." Momma said.

"I'm going getting Georgie up." Dad said and left. Momma turned me head over and shook it.

My head spun. "I'm up." I growled.

"Get out of bed then."

"No. I've no shirt on."

"Get up."

I sighed. I stood there in only my pj pants. "I'm up! Can I get changed now?"

"Yes, why are you the hardest to get up?" She sighed

"I have no clue." I flashed her my best smile.

She finally left. I heard Georgie arguing with Dad.

I got my uniform out.

White shirt, black tie with a red tree on it, red jumper, black blazer, black trousers and black shoes.

My shoulder still hurt when I put my jumper on, but not with my shirt, that was better at least.

I combed my hair into my normal style, not the boring pageboy look, more me a bit messy but still presentable.

My eye was completely healed now which was awesome, my head was better now. My shoulder still had the dressing on but hardly hurt anymore. My cheek was still looking awful. The cut was still red and the bruising was a light purple. Battle scar. Me and my brothers called it. I would have a scar from that, not a very visible one though.

I made my way downstairs. Everyone was up now. Ollie looked adorable in his new uniform. His school was linked to mine, they had the same shirt, tie and jumper but they had grey shorts/trousers and no blazer. Georgie was scowling in his. I laughed; the rest of us where in Gatlinburg high apart from, Robbie and Joshua. So Jasper, Edward and I basically. We all wore the same. I grabbed my share of toast. We were running late, it was quarter to 8! Damn. This is what we get for hating to wake up, all of us.

"Georgie come with me and Ollie in the car to school, Jazzy, Edward and Emmy, you're all walking. Now Edward, it's your first day, Emmy, look after him!" Momma warned. I winked at her. We grabbed our satchels and left.

"Bye Momma, Bye Dad!" We all yelled. As we went.

We rushed to school; Briggs would kill us if we were late on the first day back. Edward your homeroom is across the hall, room 109 D." I said, Edward went of nervously. Jasper went to his and I was left to go to mine, 237 B. I rushed in. Thankfully our tutor wasn't in yet. I sighed in relief.

Danny- Boy came over to me,

"Emmy-Bear! Why are you so late?"

"I got up late and I had to sort Eddie out."

"Oh yeah, it's his first day!"

"Yeah. Best make sure David and his buddies don't get him."

"Agreed." They picked on freshmen even though we were freshmen only 2 years ago, I guess he picks on anyone smaller or younger than him. And no doubt he would defiantly pick on my little brother.

"Right class, settle down!" Briggs yelled in his thick Scottish accent.

I went to sit at my desk, Mamie on the one beside me on the left, Danny-Boy on the left. I smiled.

"Register, when I call your name say, here and collect your time table."

Homeroom went slowly. I got my time table,

_**Homeroom, Mr Briggs.**_

_**Drama, Miss Hume **_

_**History, Miss Kenneth**_

_**Break, **_

_**Biology, Mr Price**_

_**Math, Mr Abbott, **_

_**Lunch, **_

_**Homeroom, Mr Briggs,**_

_**English, Mr Williams,**_

_**Gym, Coach Rigby.**_

I groaned, some of this was bearable, Drama, History and English at least oh and Gym. Would I be able to do it with my shoulder? Hopefully.

Danny-Boy had Drama, Math and Gym with me and Mamie had Biology and English with me. It would be okay I suppose.

I then remembered that Angel was starting today. I got all excited then, so did Mamie. I made my way to Drama with Danny-boy which was at the other end of the school. We saw David and his, cult on the way, tormenting some new kids, Edward included.

"Hey Spades! Leave them alone!" I yelled.

"Hell no!"

We sauntered over to him.

"Leave 'em be!" Danny-boy spat.

"No!"

"Leave them alone, or I'm gonna rip off your balls and feed it to my neighbour's rabid dog!" I threatened.

He gulped. "Whatever." He shrugged and walked off. Pushing Eddie as he passed.

I caught him.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah fine." He smiled, so did the others.

The bell rang in our ears then.

"Crap. Got to go Eddie, see ya." I winked, me and Danny-boy pegged it to Drama.

We made it just as Miss Hume walked in.

"Late boys?" She tutted.

"We were um… doing good deeds." Danny-boy struggled.

"That makes a change" She laughed, as we joined the circle on the floor. I sat with Danny-boy and Thomas.

"Right class, today we are going to work on improvisation." She clapped her hands.

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Miss said.

Angel walked in then, she looked gorgeous as ever. I stopped breathing for a minute.

"I'm Rosalie Hale." She said.

"Ah, right, good, take a seat anywhere dear." Miss said.

Angel spotted me and came to me. I smiled.

"Hey!" I whispered.

"Hi." She whispered back.

"So as I was saying, improvisation. Let us begin with, Emmett McCarty" Miss smiled and gestured me to go up to the front.

"And, Rosalie Hale."

This should be interesting, I thought.

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

We all walked to school, nervous. Finally we got to the reception area.

"Hello, we're the Hale's , we're new here today." Alice chirped to the elderly woman.

"Okay, Isabella's homeroom is, 109 D, Alice's is, 306 A and Rosalie's is 407 C." She smiled and gave us a map each. I got gawked at in homeroom. At least I knew a few people there, Evie and Janey. I smiled and sat with them. I got my time table,

_**Homeroom, Mrs Smith.**_

_**Drama, Miss Hume **_

_**History, Miss Kenneth**_

_**Break, **_

_**Math, Mr Abbott**_

_**Geography, Mr Cane, **_

_**Lunch, **_

_**Homeroom, Mrs Smith,**_

_**English, Mr Williams,**_

_**Gym, Coach Rigby.**_

It sounded incredibly boring on places.

I sighed and made my way to Drama. I heard shouting in the corridor so I went around the other way, making me late, I introduced myself to the teacher. I spotted Emmett. I didn't think twice and went to sit by him. He smiled at me,

"Hey!" He whispered.

"Hi." I whispered back.

"So as I was saying, improvisation. Let us begin with, Emmett McCarty" Miss smiled and gestured to Emmett to go up to the front.

"And, Rosalie Hale." Then for me to get up. I stood and looked at Emmett, he looked like a god in his uniform,

His dark curls where combed into a really cool style, his eye was healed; his cheek wasn't. I looked down at his clothes. They fitted him snugly, showing of his muscles. He wore his uniform lazily too, His top 2 or 3 buttons undone and his tie short. I saw his blazer on the floor too. His sleeves of his jumper where up to his elbows. I stood and admired.

Miss Hume brought me out of my trance,

"So, I am going to give you a situation and you must improvise as best as you can, anytime throughout the performance any student may call out a new scene, you must switch immediately, understood?"

"Yep." Emmett said, popping the 'p'.

"Yes Miss." I squeaked, petrified, everyone was gawking at me.

"Good, now, your scene is, Emmett is your son Rosalie, you are his Mother, he's been naughty at school and action…"

Emmy dropped to his knees, making him look smaller. He was on the other side of the room now, everyone had moved into a long row at the end of the room, to watch.

"EMMETT MCCARTY, COME HER NOW!" I yelled.

He toddled over, sucking his thumb, indicating that he was a kindergartener.

"Yeth, Mommy?" He lisped, he looked up at me, with those eyes, he was adorable.

"I got a letter today?" I said sternly, I love drama; I was really good at it to be honest. It looked like he was too.

"Rewy? Was it a, b or c?" He asked, using lower case letters. His character giggled, with his thumb in his mouth.

I forced myself not to laugh, like everyone else did.

"No, Emmett, it was from your teacher." I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh no!" He said in mock horror, putting his hand on his mouth. Giggles where coming in every direction from the class.

"Oh no indeed, is it true that you brought in a goat for show and tell?" I sighed. The class laughed.

"No! It wasn't a goat, silly Mommy." He looked down. "It was a bubba pony!" He smiled. I very nearly laughed. Thankfully someone yelled,

"Rosalie's drowning!"

I fell to the ground.

"Help! I'm… drowning!" I screamed.

"NO!" Emmy yelled, I carried on my screams. He 'swam' to me and dragged me to 'shore'.

"Angel! Breathe! Don't do this to me!" I blushed at my nickname. "BREATHE!" He yelled. His hand was suddenly on my chest, doing compressions, I spluttered.

"Oh, holy lord! Thank you Jesus, thank you, oh lordy lordy, she's alive!" He skipped around doing the funny voice, as I stood up, coughing.

"Emmy's a monster!" Someone yelled. He instantly stopped skipping, his fists clenched, His face was actually scary, His teeth where bared. He stomped over to me.

"RAWR!" He yelled. He messed up his wonderful curls and puffed his chest out. I screamed. He chased me in circles while I screamed, "Help!" over and over, He roared and growled. Finally he caught me. He dragged me to the floor.

"Don't worry Angel." He whispered to me, very quickly so nobody noticed.

"I AM THE TICKLE MONSTER, HEAR ME ROAR!" He yelled, then roared again. I screamed. He dived into me then, gently though, careful not to hurt me, to be honest, I wouldn't have minded if he had, he was so close. He tickled me everywhere then, I laughed and laughed, thank god I was supposed to.

Nobody noticed when the headmaster walked in. Emmy carried on tickling and everyone kept laughing.

"EMMETT MCCARTY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" He yelled.

He got up, "I'm the tickle monster, hear me roar?" I stifled a giggle. It went silent but I knew everyone was dying not to laugh at him. Miss Hume thankfully stepped in,

"Headmaster, this is part of the lesson, no need to worry, improvisation." She quickly explained, he grunted and left.

"Very good you two, you work well together, Rosalie, you did very well holding in your laughs, not many can do that with Emmett here." She laughed.

"Gee thanks miss." Emmett laughed.

He was so talented at drama, more than I, he didn't laugh once out of place, he didn't even twitch, when he badly wanted to laugh.

The class went by quickly then, other people did the same as us. Though they laughed. I noticed the way many of the girls stared at Emmy, lust in their eyes. I laughed to myself.

"What do you have next?" Emmy came over to me with some of his pack.

"Umm…. History, you?" A big smile broke out on his face.

"History!" He laughed.

"Great!" I smiled. We made our way to history, I had a feeling I would love school, well the first 2 periods anyway. Oh no. I was becoming obsessed with Emmy, he was only being nice to me, he only wanted to be friends. Damn Rosalie, why are you so stupid? God, to think he actually liked me in that way, I felt like such a dweeb.

I tried to pay attention in History, but it was hard with a God sitting next to you. I tried to ignore him. He whined all lesson, really cute too, trying to get my attention. He shoved a note to me.

_**Hey, what's up? Why won't you talk to me? Pout. X **_I tried not to smile at the kiss. I scrawled my reply,

_Because…_

_**Because…? X **_

_You don't like me, do you?_

Shock crossed his beautiful face.

_**What? Of course I like you Angel, how couldn't I? ;) X.**_

I shook my head.

_I doubt that. X _

_**You want to bet? X **_

_Go on then… x_

_**I'll prove it to you in the library after this lesson. X**_

_Okay….:s. _I was so confused, he didn't like me at all. Who was I kidding, he just liked making people happy.

I sighed.

_**What? X**_

_Nothing x_

"Mr McCarty, would you care to show me that note?" He hid it in his hand.

"What note Miss?" He asked innocently.

"That one you were passing to Miss Hale." She sighed. He scratched his left ankle.

"I don't have a note Miss, you must be seeing things." He shrugged.

She walked over to us then. "Hands out then." She ordered both of us. Mine shot out.

"Something to hide Mr McCarty?"

"Nope."

"Show me your hands then!"

"But why?"

" Because I know you are passing notes."

"But why?" He was annoying her purposefully now.

"NOW!" She yelled.

"No!" He said back.

"I SAID NOW! HONESTLY YOU ARE WORSE THAN ALL OF YOUR BROTHERS PUT TOGETHER!"

"Thanks." She harshly grabbed his wrists. She pried his hands open to find…nothing.

"What? But I sa…"

"I _told _you I didn't."

I laughed silently.

She huffed and went back to teaching the class.

"Where is it?" I whispered.

"Look down." He whispered back. I did. In his black shoe was a bulge, a little piece of white paper stuck out. He must had snuck it in there when he 'itched' his foot. I laughed.

Soon was the end of lesson. We left for our half an hour break.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked me.

"The grounds?"

"Fine, it'll do, but I'm going to show you just how much I like you ." He winked.

We walked out, He checked to see if anyone was looking and slipped into the dark corner.

"Care to join?" He whispered, menacingly. I checked to and slipped to the corner with him, a dim light was here, so I could still see him.

"So, beautiful" He whispered, stroking my cheek, I blushed.

"You seriously think I wouldn't like you?" He whispered softly in my ear, I felt his warm yet cool breath tickle my ear. I nodded, my heart pounded.

"You're wrong." He chuckled.

"Bu…" He put a finger to my lips.

"Shh…. Let me talk." He said. "I like you, like, heaps, too much even, you're hard _not _to like." He laughed.

I blushed again.

"So pretty." He sighed. "I shouldn't." I whispered.

"Do whatever." I choked out. My heart was pounding in my ears.

He inched towards me, slowly. I can't believe this is happening! Was this a dare from his pack? I didn't care.

I closed my eyes, my eye lashed stroked his cheek, he was so close. I felt his cute nose touch mine, Then his soft full lips touched mine, I gasped. His hands where at my waist, I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me, our lips moved in synchronisation. I was so happy, I peeked under my eyes, his eyes where closed I smiled to myself, he meant it, or he was a superb actor. I closed my eyes again. This was bliss. My hands ran through his silky curls, they were softer than anything I had ever touched.

He was the one who stopped the kiss, to breathe. He looked at me adoringly. I stared back at him. I hadn't ever kissed someone before; I just didn't like anyone enough to. He obviously had, like I cared. He smiled.

"Do you believe that I like you now?"

I just nodded.

"We need to go" He said after another mind blowing kiss.

I sighed.

"It's been 15 minutes, I need to find Eddie." He smiled.

"I need to find Pixie and Bella-Boo." He smiled when I used their nicknames.

"C'mon then." He winked. He grabbed my hand in his, it was so warm, so…right. I stopped in my train of thought, My parents, They would go mental at me if they found out. Would Alice and Bella keep this secret, they were bound to find out with this village being so small…. I hope they will, they better.

We grabbed each other's hands, entwining them, like we would never let go; I didn't want to ever let go. He checked if the coast was clear. He slipped his hand out of mine, making a fake gun and holding it to his chest, like he was a spy, I giggled. He crept around the corner, humming to himself.

Soon I heard him whisper, "Coast's clear, Angel." I crept out myself, still laughing at him. I immediately grabbed his hand again, he squeezed mine. I blushed. We were on the grounds then, with all the other students, they all stared and me and Emmy, our hands. Some girls even glared at me. Some boys glared at Emmy. He just laughed at them. We soon saw his younger brother walking from the heads office. We walked over to him.

"What happened?" Emmy demanded.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"I know you're lying to me, spill." He said.

"Nothing happened!"

"How come you were with Baldie then?" I had to laugh at that nickname.

"Umm…"

"If you don't spill, I'll….umm…. tell Momma!" He blurted out.

"Fine! I got in a fight okay!"

"With who?"

"This kid named, Mike Newton."

"Did you win?"

"Yeah." He smiled. Emmy high fived him with his spare hand.

"Did you get hurt?" He asked suddenly, now caring of his brother's safety.

"Not much, my hand's just a bit swollen is all." He shrugged. I looked at his hand; it was swollen, really big, ouch. "Anyhoo, what's going on with you two?" he asked. Looking at me.

"We're together." Emmett answered. I nodded, agreeing.

"Awesome, I'm Edward by the way." He smiled at me.

"Rosalie." I smiled back.

"No, you're Angel and you're Eddie" Emmy laughed. We laughed with him.

"Um Edward, have you seen my sisters, Alice and Bella? Bella's in your year, I need to find them." I asked.

"Oh, um, ah yes they're over there on a bench." He pointed.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem. Emmy, have you seen Jazz anywhere?" Edward asked.

"No." He answered.

"Oh, I'm with you guys then." He smiled.

Emmy groaned playfully.

We made our way to Alice and Bella. They looked all lonely on the bench, I wondered where Mary was.

"Hey Pixie, Bella-Boo." I greeted, I had actually started calling them that, so had Mom and Daddy.

"Rosie! We've been looking for you!" Bella said, jumping up, she then took in Emmy and Edward.

"Umm Hi." She said.

"Hey." They smiled back. I laughed.

"Bella, Alice, this is Emmett and Edward." I introduced them.

"Hi!" Alice bounced over to them. They all started talking; Bella pulled me away from Emmy.

"What the hell are you doing?" She hissed to me.

"Oh, please don't tell on me, I'm begging you." I begged.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I didn't mean to, it just, happened."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, just now!"

"Huh, you've been with him at the park for days haven't you?"

"Not just him, he happened to be there, I've been with Mary and that lot." I white lied.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"I won't tell….yet! You have to tell them sometime."

"I will… thank you soooo much!"

"I'll tell the pixie." She laughed. We went back over to them all. Bella dragged Alice away.

YES! My sisters won't ell, but I'll have to, great. I'm going to be in sooo much trouble. Oh well.

I sat with Emmy, his 2 brothers and my sisters. We all laughed and joked, Mine and Emmy's hands where linked under the table. People just gawked at all 6 of us all lunch.

I had English and Gym together after that. I fell a lot in Gym, I was staring at his body the whole time, I hadn't seen his in a short sleeved top and shorts before. I could see the muscles in his arms roll as he played. I noticed a lot of other girls where doing the same as I.

I made a decision when I went home, I loved school. I was with _him _most of the time, and no one could do _anything _about it.

Now to figure out how to tell Mom and Daddy…..

_**How did you like that? I loved writing that it was so funny, I hope you find it funny too. So please review and do tell if you want me to change something also your opinions on putting Nessie in. In case you didn't know, Rosalie's parents are Carlisle and Esme, sorry if that wasn't clear. Anyhoo review review and review, I enjoy writing this soooo much so very sorry it's been ages. So read and review xx**_

_**Love from, EmmyLover19 **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6.**_

_**Hello my lovelies! Sorry sorry sorry it's been so long I've been working on some new story ideas for all of you, a lil' hint one of them is a wife swap! If you like that sort of thing, anyhoo, I really really hope that you have liked this so far and will love the next chapters to come, I'm still pondering the idea of getting Nessie involved, so please tell me your thoughts on that soon please, also review please!**_

_**Pretty please with a please on top! I will love you forever and ever if you do, Anyhoo, enjoy and REVIEW!**_

_**EmmyLover19.**_

_**Emmett's POV.**_

Today was amazing! I love school! God I sound like Robbie and Joshua! Oh well, that kiss, was heaven, that's the only word to describe it and it still doesn't give it justice, best kiss I've ever taken, better than even Violet, horrid story yuck. Oh well, I practically skipped to Eddie and Jazz at the end of school. I was smiling like a fool,

"Hey Em!" Eddie said.

"Did someone plaster that smile to your face, it's been like that since lunch!" Jazz laughed.

"Feels like it, c'mon let's go!" I said laughing.

It took 10 minutes to walk across old Bill's farm to get home, we're actually not allowed there, but we still do.

"Em's got a girlfriend!" Eddie and Jazz yelled as soon as we got in.

Momma and Georgie rushed in to the living room to me.

"Oh Emmy, what's her name?" Momma said, she'd said that a lot over the years…

"Rosalie." I smiled.

"Wait, Rosalie Hale?"

"Yeah why?"

"Have her parents met you?"

"No why?"

"Oh nothing."

I groaned, I hated it when people hid things from me, but with Momma you've no chance of getting it out of her. I went upstairs to start on my math homework. I hate math!

Robbie came in then, I could hear him talking.

"Robbie!" I yelled.

He charged up to my room.

"What?"

"Math duty." I smiled at him.

"No, not again." He crossed his arms.

"Please?" I smiled sweetly.

"No Em."

I brought out the puppy-pout. "Pweese?"

"Umm…..Please stop….I'll do it if you stop." He begged, ha nobody can resist the puppy-pout.

"Kay." I stopped, laughing.

"What is it? And don't say math." He sighed.

"Algebra."

"Have you even tried."

"Yeah for 20 whole minutes!"

"Give it here then."

"Oh get a few wrong, or they'll know it wasn't me." I winked.

"Sure, but you have to do my food tech."

"Fine. What do you have to make?"

"Choc chip cookies."

"As long as I make 2 extra for me."

"Deal." We shook on it, he wasn't in school, he did night classes.

I went to do his baking.

Best day ever, I love my life, but I couldn't get Angel of my mind so I burned my wrist a bit, not bad luckily. On my wrist. I hid it under my sleeve after putting a bandage on it. Momma wouldn't notice.

"Em! Finished!" Robbie called.

"Thanks buddy, what grade?"

"B-."

"Cool, I'm gonna finish it off."

"What do you mean?"

"Doodle." I shrugged.

"Ah. Dinners in 10 by the way."

"Thanks."

I thought of Angel while doodling. Wait, am I falling in love? What?

I haven't fallen in love since I was….14!

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

"Rosie, when will you tell?" Bella asked me on the walk home.

"I don't know!"

"Who cares when you tell, have you kissed him yet?" The pixie squealed.

I blushed.

"Oh my gosh, you have!"

"Rosalie!" Bella scolded.

"Shut up Bella, you don't know how it is!" I snapped.

"Who kissed who?" Pixie was jumping up and down now.

"Well, he took me into this corner and started talking then he kissed me for ages." I said, smiling.

"He probably didn't mean it, he's a player Rosalie." Bella said.

"NO! He's not, he did mean it actually!"

"And how would you know?" She was in a mood now, but I could tell she was curious too, none of us had ever had boyfriends before.

"I peeked under my eyes at him, his eyes where shut tight." I said, getting light headed, remembering. Alice squealed.

"Really?" They asked.

"Yeah, then we kissed again then we came and found you 2."

"Wow." Bella said.

"His brothers are nice, especially Jasper." Alice said.

"Allie, he's 18! 2 years older than you!" I laughed.

"So?" She giggled.

"I like Edward." Bella blushed scarlet.

"Ooooo." Me and Alice teased, just like Edward had on that day in the supermarket.

We went into the front room then, nobody was home yet. There was a note,

_Girls, _

_We won't be home until 11pm tonight,_

_Be good, there's some money on the counter, go to the nearest food joint, treat yourselves, do your homework and be in bed by 10:30._

_Love from,_

_Mom and Daddy xxxxxxx_

"Home alone then?" Alice said.

"Not really." I said slyly.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Grab the money, and let's go." I said.

"Right….." They said. Within 5 minutes we were walking to the park.

"Why are we here?" Bella asked after 20 minutes, it was 5:30 now.

"Oh, I know." Alice smiled. "It's the one on the left Rosie." She giggled.

"Thanks." I smiled. We walked over the field to the little cottage with the red door. I knocked on, suddenly nervous.

The door swung open. A man stood there, he was a little taller than Emmy, he looked in his 40's. He held a little boy in a cute uniform in his arms.

He had longish blonde hair and green eyes. He had pale skin with red cheeks. He smiled at us.

"Can I help you girls?" He asked in his deep voice. The boy waved at us, smiling.

"Is Emmett in?" I squeaked.

"Yes, just a moment." He smiled.

"EMMY!"

"What?" I heard him yell back. "Is it dinner?"

"No, you have visitors!"

"Kay, one sec, Georgie get off." I heard footsteps . Emmy appeared then at the top of the stairs, still in his uniform. He hadn't spotted us yet. He ran down the stairs, Georgie hot on his tail.

"I nearly won that!" Georgie complained.

"Sure you did buddy." He laughed. "ANGEL!PIXIE! BELLA-BOO!" he smiled at us.

"Hey." We smiled back. He wrapped his arms around me, I hugged him back. "What brings you guys here?" He asked.

"Mom and Daddy aren't home 'til late so we want company for a bit." Pixie shrugged.

"And you came to us first, aww well I'm flattered" he laughed.

"You bet." Alice said.

"Emmy love, who's at the door?" I heard a woman shout.

"The Hale's." He yelled back.

Silence. That scared me a bit, did she judge us like my parents judged Emmy? Did she think us as rich stuck up snobs? I gulped.

A small woman walked to the door then, she had Emmy's dark curls down to her waist, She had his eyes too but unlike Emmy she had tanned skin, other than that, they looked very alike. She smiled at us, she had his dimples too.

"Hello girls, I'm Annie." She smiled at us.

"Hi. I'm Alice." Alice squealed.

"I'm Rosalie."

"Bella."

"Nice to meet you girls, what brings you here?"

"Well, our parents are out so we wanted to see if Emmett is coming out." I said.

"Sorry love, we're about to have our dinner, wait there for one second though."

She rushed off. Emmy laughed.

"Ollie get away from there, you'll burn yourself." I heard her scold. Emmy laughed again.

"So I guess you're not allowed out then?" I asked.

Before he could answer Annie was back,

"What would you girls say to joining us for dinner, there's plenty to go around." She smiled.

"That would be great, but we wouldn't want to be any bother, we can go and buy something…" I mumbled.

"Oh, don't worry about it girls, really, do you like shepherd's pie though?"

"We love it." Alice said.

"Well that's good, so would you like to join us?"

"Yeah, please do, it'll be awesome." Emmy begged. We laughed.

"Sure, if you really don't mind though." I said.

"Come on in then, shoes off." She smiled at us.

"Emmy, you and Jazz get the extra chairs from the basement." Annie said.

"That basement just so happens to be my room, I'm offended." He said, hand on his heart.

"Just get them." She laughed at him.

"See ya in a min." He winked at us. "JAZZ!" He yelled whilst running out of sight. As soon as we stepped inside the cottage, I smelt a heavenly scent, Shepard's pie. Yum. I felt really bad for being here but oh well, me and Emmy are together now and I'm going to tell Mom and Daddy soon, aren't I?

Emmy and Jasper came into the living room then, Jasper with a wooden chair and Emmy with 2. They lifted them effortlessly. Emmy smiled at me on his way past. They set them in the dining room. I just realized there would be 12 of us eating tonight! Wow.

"Dinner time!" Georgie yelled to everyone as he came into the living room. He smiled and

"Hey! It's dinner time, dining room's through here." He led us in. We sat in the seats he showed us. 2 older boys where already here, they looked around early 20's. They smiled.

"I'm Robbie." The oldest said, he was blonde with green eyes.

"Hi." We said.

"I'm Joshua." The next said, he had Edward's features and his strange hair too.

"Hi." We said again.

Emmy's Dad came in then with Ollie. He set him down in a seat with a few pillows on it, to increase his height. How cute.

"Hiya girls again, I'm Robert by the way." He smiled at us.

"Hello." We smiled. A lot of intro's here. Ollie waved at us with his small dimpled hand. We giggled and said hi back to him. Emmy came in next, he plonked himself beside me and Ollie. He secretly squeezed my hand under the table. I smiled.

Edward and Jasper came next and sat beside Bella and Alice. Annie came in then with 2 big dishes of Shepard's pie in her oven mitts.

She set it down on the table and sat beside Robert. It was 6 now. It was still a little light.

"Dinner is served." Annie laughed.

Emmy grabbed a large spoon,

"Ladies first." He smiled at me and put apportion on my plate, I giggled. He did the same for Alice and Bella. Robert did it for Annie, then the boys tucked in.

"How was school today?" Robert asked.

It seems like they went in order, Jasper was first,

"Good, I had art and drew a self-portrait but a freaky one where you hardly look like you do really so I had an eye like as big as like Emmy's mouth!"

"Hey!" Emmy said.

"Wow that is big!" Georgie laughed.

"Meanie."

We all laughed.

"Well I had a pretty cool drama lesson, I was a lil' kid and then a life saver and then a monster!" Emmy said, smiling. "Then Baldie came in and yelled."

"That was funny, 'I'm the tickle monster, hear me roar?'" I laughed.

"I couldn't think of anything else to say." Emmy defended himself.

"You actually said that to Baldie?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah." We laughed.

"My turn, I had music and played the piano like all lesson." Edward said smiling.

"That was beautiful." Bella blushed.

"You can play piano?" Alice asked.

"Yep." He beamed.

"My turn guys." Georgie said, " I played soccer all lunchtime and beat the other team 7-2!"

"That's mint buddy." Emmy high-fived him across the table.

"Me me me!" Ollie yelled. " I painted a picture." He lisped.

"What of?" Alice asked.

"A clown!" He clapped.

"What about you Rosalie?" Annie asked.

"Me? Oh I umm had drama with Emmy and that's about it." I shrugged. " It was really funny though." I didn't mention the kiss, not something to mention at the table.

"Alice?" Annie asked.

"I wrote a story in English, which was pretty good because it could be about anything at all, mine was about a dragon guarding a princess in a tower, tons of princes died trying to help her, in the end one prince did save her but she turned out to be a total meanie." She explained.

"Sounds good." Jasper smiled at her.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"Bella?" Annie asked.

"Um I had gym and fell over a total of 9 times and was caught 4 times, and I stumbled 13 times. This is pretty normal for me." She shrugged. Everyone laughed, but it wasn't like they were laughing at her but with her, like one big family. It felt nice.

We played some games after dinner and had a good laugh. Soon enough it was 8! It was really dark out now. Oops.

"Girls, anytime your parents aren't in you're always welcome to come over here." Annie said.

"How about I drive you girls home? It's a bit dark to walk, isn't it?" Robert offered.

"Oh thank you so much Robert." Alice said.

"Anytime." He winked. We said our goodbye's and where off home. We got back within 10 minutes.

We finished our homework and talked until bedtime at 10:30. Best day ever! I loved it. I couldn't wait until tomorrow!

I heard it when Mom and Daddy came in. They checked on me, I faked being asleep. I was so excited, but soon I drifted off to sleep with not a care in the world.

_**How was it? Did you like it? Please do tell, Review Review Review! I'm addicted to them! Evil laugh time, MWAHAHAHA! OH AND PLEASE TELL ME, SHOULD I INVOLVE NESSIE OR NOT? I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD! AHHH HELP! Anyhoo, more soon I promise, until then, review and farewell,**_

_**EmmyLover19 **_

_****_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7.**_

_**Hello Chums, I'm trying to update as soon as possible now as you have been reviewing, I hope that you all liked my fic so far, I've taken your thoughts and ideas into consideration and am more than happy to put them into action, in case you don't know, they aren't in love yet but they are falling for each other extremely quickly. Those who are OOC are to be sorted out very soon I promise, until then, enjoy…**_

_**Emmett's POV.**_

I woke up myself the next day, excited. It was 6:30! A new record, for me anyways. I got dressed quickly and took extra care with my hair. I skipped downstairs and grabbed some toast,

"Someone's happy this morning." Dad laughed.

"You bet Dad." I laughed, sitting down.

"About Rosalie no doubt." Everyone smirked.

"No doubt about it." I laughed with them.

"Do her parents know Emmy?" Dad asked.

"Umm….I haven't a clue….why?"

"It's just her parents are very rich Emmy."

"Yeah, so?"

"They might not like us." Momma said.

"Who cares? Besides I'm sure the will."

"If you say so." She muttered. How strange.

"Do you not like her?" I demanded.

"No Emmy! Of course we do, they are all very lovely girls." Momma said.

"Good."

"I like them." Georgie said.

I smiled at him.

"Emmy, you need to take the dressing of your shoulder tonight." Momma reminded me a while later.

I shuddered at the memory of how it had looked…

"Do I have too?" I whined.

"Yes."

"C'mon Em, it won't be as bad as it was." Jazz said.

"I guess not."

"Kids, have you all done your homework?" Dad asked.

"Yar." Me and Georgie said together, laughing.

"Yep." Jazz said.

"All done." Edward smiled.

"Ollie did you have homework?" Dad asked.

"No." He smiled.

At 7:30 Jazz, Eddie and I set off for school, we arrived within 15 minutes, so we had a while to hang out with our buddies in the grounds.

Everyone stared as the fancy car that we saw from the field pulled up, Angel and her sisters stepped out, so it was them, makes sense though, doc for a Dad n' all. To our surprise they walked straight past us, they all looked really down. I tried to walk over but Bella stopped me,

"Emmett, don't even try, we don't want to talk to you guys." She said putting her hand up.

"But…" I started.

"We're in enough trouble already." She snapped.

"Trouble?" I asked.

"Yes, trouble." She turned and walked away. What the hell?

How had we gotten them in trouble? We didn't do anything! My brothers came over then,

"What was that about?" Eddie asked.

"I have no idea." I said.

"What did she say?"

"She said they didn't want to talk to us guys, we got them in trouble."

"How?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I snapped, really annoyed now, I hate secrets.

"Whoa Em, calm down." Jazz said.

"Sorry but seriously, what the actual hell?"

He shrugged.

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

I woke up at 5:30, Daddy was home, and so was Mom. I got dressed and was down for 6. So where Alice and Bella. We went downstairs together.

Daddy and Mom where waiting in the living room, sitting on a couch, we sat on the other, in silence.

"So, how was your night girls?" Daddy asked. I sensed something was wrong, he was angry; it was a rare thing for my parents to be angry.

"Good." We all answered.

"What did you have for dinner?" He asked.

"Um…" We looked down at our feet.

"Should I rephrase that? Where did you go for dinner?" He asked, he looked very calm but I could see in his eyes just how angry he was, it was the same with Mom. I gulped.

"The McCarty's." Bella blurted out. She hates to lie; she's awful at lying too.

"Bella!" Me and Alice hissed.

"You. Went. To. The. McCarty's. For. Dinner?" He asked, calmly, separating each word.

"Yes." I squeaked.

"I thought we told you to stay away from them?" He folded his arms, standing up. I looked at Mom, she looked at us disapprovingly.

"You did." I nodded.

"Then why Rosalie?" Mom asked.

"I don't know."

"How can you just, Not know, you walked down there, sat in their house, ate their food!" She said, still calm, that was the worst thing, they stayed calm, they didn't yell, it made me feel like I would be swallowed whole by guilt.

"I ….."

"I what Rosalie?"

"I'm sorry." I gulped.

"You deliberately disobeyed us, all of you did." Daddy said. "What exactly did you do?"

"We went there to see if they wanted to come out, but their Mom said they were about to have dinner, then she asked if we wanted to join, we had dinner then their Daddy drive us home." Alice said.

"You got in a car with a stranger?" His fists clenched, that was the thing about Daddy, and he was very overprotective.

"He isn't a stranger." Alice argued. "He's a friend."

"When did you meet him Alice?" Mom asked.

"Yesterday." She said.

"So you all rode in a car with a man you had met a mere few hours before hand?" There was no avoiding it, we had done exactly that.

"Yes we did, but you don't know them, they are nice people, they don't judge on appearances only when they get to know a person." I shot back.

"Neither do we." She said.

"You do! When I first mentioned Emmy's name you said, nothing but a poor dirty beggar, just because he's not as well off as us!"

She remembered then. "He's a nice boy Rosalie but I think he's dangerous, with that fight he was in." Daddy interjected.

"That wasn't his fault, he was sticking up for his family, that David Spades was insulting his brother and his family, Emmy told him to leave then David started to fight, so he fought back!" I whined.

"What if he was to annoy you? Hmm? You slap him like your Mom does to me sometimes; he would fight back wouldn't he?" Daddy said, trying to stay on top.

"He would never." Alice said. "None of them would."

"You don't know that, have you tried?"

"No."

"I can't believe you would suggest that Daddy!"

"Believe me I didn't want to, I just want you girls to be safe." He sighed.

"We are safe." Bella said.

"It sure doesn't look like it, getting in cars with a man you only just met, defending a boy that fights back." Mom said.

I didn't have a response to that. After a few more calm rants we left for school. Daddy and Mom drove us there; we got out of the car. I saw Emmett and his brothers, they smiled at us. Daddy was watching so we walked on, ignoring them. Emmy walked over.

But Bella stopped him,

"Emmett, don't even try, we don't want to talk to you guys." She said putting her hand up.

"But…" he started.

"We're in enough trouble already." She snapped.

"Trouble?" he asked confusion in his voice.

"Yes, trouble." She turned and walked back to us.

"What was that about?" Edward asked him.

"I have no idea." He said, sounding annoyed.

"What did she say?"

"She said they didn't want to talk to us guys, we got them in trouble."

"How?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" he snapped, really annoyed now, I hadn't ever heard him angry, he sounded really upset.

"Whoa Em, calm down." Jasper said.

"Sorry but seriously, what the actual hell?"

I nearly sprinted back over to them but Alice stopped me. We went over to the gate by the school, I watched Emmy from a distance, we all watched them.

They all looked really confused, asking each other questions that I couldn't hear, Emmy's eyes kept flicking over to me, I looked away.

As the bell went I left for homeroom, I sulked all the way through. I made my way to Drama cautiously then, Emmy would be there, Daddy would know if I spoke to him. As I went in, he wasn't her yet; I sat next to some people called, Darcy and Maddy. Emmy came in 5 minutes later, cradling his hand,

"Emmett McCarty, why are you so late?" Miss Hume asked, slightly ticked off, but he was one of her star pupils so she wasn't too harsh.

"Oh, sorry miss, I got caned." He said. I gasped in shock. I'd never gotten the cane before, Alice had, she said it hurt like hell.

"Whatever for?"

"Answering back to Briggs." He said while he sat next to Danny-Boy. He looked at me and sighed, His features where a mix of, hurt, confusion and annoyance.

I looked away. Danny-Boy and him started whispering to each other. I caught a look at his hand, it was an angry red around a cut, it looked painful, but it didn't look like it bothered him too much.

We were doing written work today, boring. It passed really slowly then it was history, it would be difficult, he sat next to me. Hard it was,

He kept on passing notes saying,

_What's wrong?_

_Why are you ignoring me?_

_Look for whatever I did I'm really sorry._

_How did we get you in trouble?_

_Please tell me._

It went on like this for all the lessons he was in with me, apart from gym, he kept looking at me with questioning looks though.

I sighed when I got home, that was the single most hardest day at school in my whole entire life, and I would have tomorrow to deal with too, and the next day and the next day and so on for 2 years.

It seemed impossible to do. Would he give up? Hardly likely.

What am I going to do?

_**How did you like it? Do tell, REVIEW REVIEW! I'll brainwash you to review, that would be cool if I could though, Anyhoo, more very soon and REVIEW! Please.**_

_**EmmyLover19 **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8.**_

_**Howdy y'all, ha ha I'm a cowgirl lol. Anyhoo, this is chapter 8 at long last, I've been sorting out my plans… Anyhoo this is a look into Carlisle and Esme's POV as they seem very OOC in this fic as you have mentioned, so here you are….**_

_**Esme's POV.**_

I slumped in my seat at work, I sighed loudly, I was alone so nobody noticed, alone in my own thoughts, I thought about how I had acted towards that McCarty family, to my daughters. I have to admit it, I'm not acting like myself, Carlisle isn't either. We are just too protective of them. We have to make up excuses on why they shouldn't get involved with them; they're too young to have relationships, in our eyes anyway.

The way they had smiled at them this morning was heart-warming, they truly cared about the girls, I could see that, I'm not blind. It's just; I don't want them to make the same mistakes I have when I was young.

A little voice in the back of my head said, "Let them make their own mistakes, they have to have a life." The voice was right, I was stopping them, and they needed to live normally, not with a crazy overprotective Mom and Dad! I would need to speak with Carlisle.

When I got home the girls where upstairs, I wouldn't speak with them yet, not until I spoke with Carlisle, we needed to agree.

"Girls!" I called.

They all came down, still in uniform,

"Yes?" Bella asked.

"How about I make some tea and we have some girly time in the living room?" I asked, going back to my old self, I would make my girls happy.

"Sure." They said and went into the living room.

"I'll make some sandwiches." Alice said.

Soon we were all sat down, having our afternoon snack.

"So how where your days?" I asked.

"It was okay, I didn't fall in gym at least." Bella smiled.

"Good." I smiled at my cute clumsy daughter.

"I had math, which was boring. Plus my jumper is all creased, fashion disaster!" Alice said, raising her eyebrows.

I laughed, "Don't worry honey, we'll iron it later."

"I didn't do anything really." Rosalie mumbled.

"That's a shame, maybe tomorrow will be better." I smiled.

"Maybe."

"Are we still in trouble?" Bella asked.

"Um…no why?" I asked.

"Oh, I was wondering if I could go out with Jessica and Angela at the weekend." She shrugged.

"Of course you can sweetie." I smiled. "What about you girls? Any plans coming up?" I asked.

"Not yet." They both said.

As soon as Carlisle came home I dragged him up to our room.

_**Carlisle's POV.**_

I was thinking about what I'd said this morning to the girls all day, I regretted what I'd said, it was harsh, I didn't mean it. Any of it, I just want them safe, they're my little girls.

They aren't ready for relationships yet but they _are_ teenagers, I was Bella's age when I had my first girlfriend. I needed to speak with Esme.

As soon as I got home Esme dragged me to our room,

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I want to let the girls of the hook; they can date them boys if they wish." She rushed.

"Really?"

"Yes." She nodded. "We are holding them back Carlisle, Rosalie's 17! I've never known a 17 year old to not have ever had a boyfriend! Seriously love we need to hold back."

"You just stole the words right out of my mouth." I smiled and kissed her.

"Let's go." She smiled; a shine in her brown eyes.

"Let's." I smiled back.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

I tried all day to get her attention, no luck. What had I done? Was it the kiss? She seemed to like it. She had been fine until this morning….

I hoped she would be back to normal soon, I hope they all would.

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

Mom took Daddy upstairs as soon as he got home, so we didn't see him. I heard them talking upstairs. We stayed silent, straining our ears to listen. Nothing. I slumped back into the couch.

After 5 minutes they came back down, Alice joined Bella and me on the couch. Mom and Daddy came into the living room smiling like they had won 1 million dollars each. That's how they looked when they said Mom was pregnant with Bella, not another baby, no more drama please!

"Girls we need to talk to you." Daddy said as they sat down on the other couch.

"What about?" Alice asked.

"Our discussion this morning." He said, Oh no.

"What about it?" I tried to sound calm.

"I thought we were off the hook." Bella said.

"You are, me and your Father have just been talking and we both are deeply sorry about all the things that we said." Mom said.

"Yes, we were in the wrong girls, you are young ladies now, not babies, you should be treated like you are." Daddy nodded.

"I'm confuddled." I admitted.

"That makes 2 of us." Alice said.

"3." Bella added.

"Well, we both agreed we were unfair, out of order and that you should make your own mistakes and should lead a life of your own." Mom said.

"So you can see whoever you want, as long as they do not put you in any danger." Daddy said.

"So I can see Emmy?" I smiled.

"Yes sweetie." Mom smiled widely.

I ran over and hugged them, Alice and Bella joined.

After the hug we sat down,

"So how about you bring Emmett over?" Mom said

"I'm not sure if he will." I hung my head.

"Why?" Mom and Daddy asked.

"Well, I ignored him all day and avoided him and I think it really hurt his feelings." I said to the floor.

"Oh, well sorry love. Why don't you try tomorrow, see how he is?" Mom said.

"You really mean it?"

"Of course I do honey." She hugged me.

"Hopefully they'll forgive us." Alice said.

"I'm sure they will girls, I'm sure they will." Daddy said.

We had dinner at 7pm, later than usual then did our homework. We went to bed early that night,

I really hoped he'll forgive me.

_**Sorry it's so short; I just needed to sort it out! More soon. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ! **_

_**I love your opinions so please keep reviewing, ideas and how much you liked/hated it. **_

_**Love from,**_

_**EmmyLover19 **_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9.**_

_**Hello my darlings, EmmyLover19 here, I really hope he last chapter was #amazic (amazing and epic) but hopefully this one will be better! Follow me on twitter please, my name is still EmmyLover19. Enjoy!**_

_**EmmyLover19 **_

_**Emmett's POV.**_

I woke up late in a bad mood, my hand throbbed and I was waking up all night long. Tired and groggy I made my way down stairs. Edward and Jasper had just set off so I rushed off too, trying not to be late. I trudged to school though.

Mary met me on the way there,

"Emmy! What's wrong?"

"So no more Emmy-Bear then?" I laughed. "Nothing much, just tired." I yawned for effect.

"No I guess not, I'm tired too, come on though we're going to be late." She grabbed my hand, in a just friends way though. We arrived in the nick of time.

We rushed to homeroom, to get a cold glare of Briggs.

Form went slow,

"McCarty?"

"MCCARTY!"

"What?" I jumped out of my skin.

"Are you here?" Briggs asked.

I laughed, "Here sir."

Mary laughed next to me; Danny-Boy wasn't in today.

I could tell I was in trouble again, like yesterday, but not enough to get caned. I shuddered at that thought.

I made my way to drama alone. I sighed and sat with the circle. When Angel came in I sighed again,

She looked more gorgeous than ever,

Her golden locks where in a new style today,

They were tied back with blood red ribbons into a cool side plait and she had red bow clips in as well as the Alice band. She wore a little makeup today, making her full lips fuller and more kissable. I looked down at the carpet.

I didn't notice that she was sat next to me until I smelt her sweet perfume, she smelt like sunflowers and roses (very fitting). I looked up,

"Emmy." She smiled, revealing her perfect white teeth.

"Hey." I smiled.

"I'm so sorry." She hung her head.

"For what?" I asked.

"Being so horrid to you yesterday, we all are." She mumbled to the floor. "Forgive me?"

"Well, I don't know you hurt me pretty bad." I joked.

"I'm really sorry."

"Naw, it's fine doll, but why?"

"I'll tell you later." She promised and kissed my cheek. I smiled and grabbed her hand.

We had fun in drama,

"Right class, now for facial expressions." Miss said. " I will put you into pairs, boy girl and I will tell you to do a facial expression, and the first to laugh loses."

This should be fun.

Angel and I were paired as we worked well on Monday.

Soon we were all stood up, facing our partner.

"Now, I want you to do and angry face."

I instantly burrowed my eyes brows, narrowed my eyes and clenched my teeth and stared at Angel.

She narrowed her eyes to and clenched her teeth, we stared at each other,

We heard laughter coming from the class, soon we were the only pair still standing.

"Very good you two. Everybody up, now a scary face."

I pulled my monster face from the other lesson,

She held her arms up like claws and did a mid-roar face. I had to laugh.

"Emmett, sit down." Miss giggled. I sighed but sat, Angel looked very proud of herself.

I won her over with my excited and sad face though.

We passed notes all through history, but she still wouldn't tell me about why she ignored me. It was so frustrating but I only felt that in Biology and Math, it was hard to be mad around her.

At lunch we finally spoke about it, we were in the library, a place nobody came apart from the nerds who hate me, so we were safe.

"Please tell me." I begged.

"It's embarrassing."

"So?"

"You might get angry or upset."

"Like I care, I won't I'll be fine, I'll be angry and upset if you don't tell me Angel, I hate secrets."

"Okay, my parents…."

"Oh, I see." I nodded.

"What?"

"They don't like me because I'm poor right?" I guessed.

"Not exactly, it's just they didn't like the idea of me and the others having boyfriends, so they made up stuff like what you said, and they found out I went to your house and then they said we couldn't see you at all."

"Oh, I'm sorry doll, maybe if that's the case, it's just I don't want to get you in trouble so…"

"No!"She cut me off. " I wasn't done, then they talked and knew they were wrong so now they're fine with it. Just , they're too protective over us you see." She explained.

"But they still don't like me?"

"They haven't decided yet, well my Daddy does a little, but he hasn't spoken properly with you yet."

"Oh, okay, so what are they like then?"

"Well, my Daddy is um, nice and always calm all the time, even when he's angry and my Mom's the same but is really sweet and sensitive too." She said. "I know they don't seem that way, they just let their parenting instincts take over."

"Instincts eh?" I asked.

"Yep."

" I have instincts too, monster instincts." She raised her eyebrows in confusion. But I pounced and launched into a tickling war, I was winning until she distracted my by covering my eyes than had the advantage, the librarian came over then and gave us a lecture about being quiet and we had to leave.

We laughed all day then. Even in gym which I take really seriously but I was laughing like a fool all the way through it.

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

He took it so well! I never expected that! I expected him to be super pissed off and not want anything to do with us, but no, he understood completely, he even guessed! I couldn't wait until Mom and Daddy got home.

When they finally did we all had dinner,

"So girls, did you speak to the McCarty's today girls?" Mom asked.

"No, I didn't see them." Alice said.

"No." Bella said.

"I spoke to Emmy." I smiled.

"Dis he forgive us?"

"Yes, he was totally fine with it!"

"Really? Did you explain everything?" Daddy asked

"Yes I did, he's fine with it all, not blaming you guys or anything."

"That's brilliant." He smiled.

"Yes it is." I smiled back.

"So, would you like him to come over for dinner?" Mom asked then.

"Yes please, when?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, if he's allowed, you can go and ask him after dinner if you'd like." She smiled at me, finally, I had my old Mom back.

"That will be great."

I finished dinner and went over, he was allowed; I got back at 7 and did my homework. Boring evening really. I couldn't wait until tomorrow though.

_**Awwwww I loved writing that, how they made up, I admit it I cried…..ah well, anyhoo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, it makes me do more quicker. Oh and this is set in 1933, in case you didn't know…..Anyhoo FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! More updates on fanfics and a chat with meeeeeeeeeeee, if you want that, lolz. Anywayz remember, FOLLOW AND REVIEW! (My name on twitter is still EmmyLover19) I would love to hear from you,**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10.**_

_**Hello my beloved's, lol. Anyhoo, time for Chapter 10! Woop woop! Lol remember to Review! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Emmett's POV.**_

I met Jasper and Eddie after school, I hadn't seen them all day! Too busy with Angel I suppose.__

"Emmy! Where the hell have you been?" Eddie asked.

"Language my young one." I laughed. "I got up late and I went to the library."

"The library?" Jazzy spluttered.

"Yep, I had to talk to Angel." I shrugged.

"Oh, what was up with her?" Eddie asked.

"Her parents, but it's all cleared up now."

"Good." They both nodded.

At around 6 there was a knock on the door, it was Angel herself.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much." She smiled.

"Do you want to come in?"

"No, its fine Emmy, I just want to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow night?" That took me by surprise.

"Umm, lemme check with my leader." She giggled as I went to find Momma.

"Momma, can I go to Rosalie's for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure honey." She smiled. "Meeting the parents, big step." She laughed.

I ran back to the door.

"Checked with your leader?" She giggled again.

"Yar, I'm allowed." I winked. I heard a scream from upstairs. I knew what it was.

"Get him for that Georgie." I yelled.

She laughed even more.

"So meet us after school and yeah basically, my daddy will drop you off I think."

"Cool." I smiled.

"Bye Emmy."

"Bye." I kissed her on her full lips. She kissed back. When we broke away she left.

I woke up normal time the next morning, the day flew by,

I met with Angel outside the locker room after gym and we were off to meet her sisters.

"Hey." I said when we got there.

"Hiya." Pixie hi-fived me.

"Hi." Bella said.

"Let's go." Angel said.

Within 15 minutes we turned a corner onto a massive driveway. There was a huge mansion there.

"W.O.W!" I gasped

They all laughed.

"Come on." Angel grabbed my hand.

Inside was remarkable, it looked like a model home.

After an hour of just talking, her parents came home.

"Mom, Daddy, this is Emmy, Emmy this is my Mom and Daddy." Angel introduced us.

"Nice to meet you." I shook their hands.

"You too, we've heard so much about you Emmett. I'm Esme and this is Carlisle by the way" Esme said.

Angel blushed and looked at the floor. I stifled a laugh.

"Shall we?" Angel asked.

"We shall." I laughed.

She rolled her eyes but laughed all the same, and led me into a huge dining room.

"This is the dining room." She led me on a tour of the entire house while we waited for dinner to be ready.

I sat next to her at dinner, it went well, there where jokes and laughs all around and her parents where really nice and they didn't seem to not like me anymore. It was a brilliant day,

The start of our forbidden love to become bidden? Or allowed? Anyway we were allowed to be together now and forever.

_**THE END! FINISHED, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!I LOVED WRITING IT SO MUCH. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **_

_**FOLLOW ON TWITTER!**_

_**I WILL BE WRITING MORE STORIES!**_

_**Love from**_

_**EmmyLover19 **_


End file.
